This invention relates to string instruments and more particularly to electric guitars and stage props. A string instrument such as a guitar, bass, or similar instrument is often pleasing to look at due to the materials used, the design of the instrument itself or the colors that the instrument has been painted or stained. Often these instruments are used in front of thousands of individuals as part of a performance by a musician or musical group. Additionally, guitar-like props are used by individuals or groups who act out "playing" the music in order to visually enhance the playing of pre-recorded music. As show business becomes more technical and visual effects compose a larger part of live performances, it is important, and indeed necessary, to make the instruments as aesthetically exciting as possible.
As electronic power means become smaller and the overall detail of string instruments becomes greater, the use of electric lighting as part of a string instrument for visual enhancement purposes becomes more attractive. Illumination means can be used to outline a particular string instrument. Further, many guitar are now made of plastic, plexiglass, acrylic or other plastic like materials. The use of a plastic like string instrument which is luminescently outlined by neon or other type of light allows for the combination of a musical instrument or musical prop with electronic lighting resulting in unlimited number of color and style combinations.
The following U.S. Patents were considered in the investigation and evaluation of the prior art relative to the existing apparatus used with the invention.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 4,563,933 Kim January 14, 1986 4,334,452 Morrison June 15, 1982 4,313,362 Lieber February 2, 1982 4,236,191 Martinez November 25, 1980 4,088,050 Appel May 9, 1978 ______________________________________